Eighteen
by Layyli
Summary: Tonight he was going to have his way with her. Making her body all his, late into the night and neither cared who knew. Because now she was finally eighteen.


**Author's Note**: Yay! Another companion piece to "Moments"! The chapter this belongs to will be posted within the next month or two. *Cough* ..Beta *Cough* my previous one broke her computer :'( and won't be getting it fixed for a few months. But luckily I finished this one by myself, forgive me if the English had a tiny bit of mistakes. My main reason for a BETA is because English is my second language…so please be patient! I promise to be better!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :'( sadly.

The feel of familiar lips pressing softly against her neck almost made her eyes roll to the back of her head in anticipation. Tonight was the night Emmalin Holden had been waiting for. Her eighteen birthday.

She'd finished her party, received her gifts, ate her cake, convinced her father that she would always be his little girl…but now? Now she was planning to do things with her boyfriend that little girls should not even wonder about. Specialist Jeremy Sherwood had been waiting patiently for this night for just as long as she had. The night they could make love together without hiding it afterwards. Her father couldn't do anything, his father couldn't do anything; it was just the two of them now. She could legally give her body to the love her life.

"Jeremy." Emmalin sighed blissfully. Her feet carrying her from the elevator down the hallway of the swanky off-post hotel. This hotel stay was one of his birthday gifts to her, the other being a beautiful bracelet engraved with the dates of their first kiss, their first date, their first time staying the night together, their first time making love.

"Mmmh-huh." Jeremy responded, not turning his attention away from her slender neck for even a moment.

"Wait till we get in the room." She reprimanded despite the pleasure his lips where giving her, feeling civilian eyes on them. Small children where walking past and Emmalin would feel more than a little guilty if their parents had to explain 'Why that soldier was licking that girl's neck and grabbing her butt?'.

"I don't think I can help myself, baby." Jeremy chuckled, lifting her in his arms to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away slowly, his dark chocolate colored eyes gazing into her amber ones lovingly.

"Open the door and then you can have all you want." the eighteen year old promised, stroking his buzz cut soothingly.

"I plan too, Miss Adult." Ohh yes, having Emmalin was definetly in his plans for tonight. He slide in the room key card and pulled the room's door open.

The hotel room was moderately sized, perfect for two lovers who didn't plan on leaving the bed during their stay here. The plush tan carpet felt soft underneath her feet, as she gently slide her heels off. Like a lion watching it's prey, Emmalin observed Jeremy stripping off his dress uniform jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair. She could make out hard cords of muscle from beneath his white dress shirt. The Army Brat smiled as Jeremy pulled her close, laying a chaste kiss against her pink lips.

Gently he set her small frame on the soft mattress, the smooth covers wrinkling beneath her back. The soldier slide next to her, his warm body teasing her skin. Gradually he pulled himself between her open legs, kissing her lips fervently. His tongues traced her full pink bottom lip, seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Their tongues tangled and danced, their hands traced each other's clothed frame.

Slowly he ran his hands over her toned shoulders, pulling her lips to his for a passionate kiss. One hand moving through the hair on the back of her head, stroking the long silky strands, the other wandering down toward the zipper on the back of her dress. His warm, strong hands pulled the metal down slowly, almost agonizingly. She didn't have the patience for his torture tonight. Smiling Jeremy pulled the dress off in one smooth tug. His hands ran up her stomach, feeling the soft skin along her body.

Giggling Emmalin slowly unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. Leaving moist, tender kisses further down his chest as even more buttons were undone. The starched white dress shirt was thrown hastily on the floor and tiny hands roamed firm muscles across Jeremy's chest. Her small fingers stroked the hard abs along his tummy, feeling the toned muscles contract beneath her teasing touch. She gently fondled the dark tattoo on his chest, she knew Jeremy had two more on his back. She kissed the dark inked skin, one of her favorite places on his body because his tattoos were so sensitive to the touch. Biting her lip she eased the clasp on his blue dress pants apart, the uniform bottoms barely hanging onto Jeremy's toned hips.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt warm lips trail across her neck, kissing all her most tender spots. A moist tongue following soon after, tearing quiet moans from her rosy lips. Jeremy focused on leaving dark purple hickeys along her collar, this time in places he knew they would be seen at. The violet love bites would tell everyone that she was his, the now eighteen year old was all his and only his and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to change that now. Emmalin could feel herself becoming wet in her most intimate area as his lips assaulted her velvety skin some more.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Emmalin." Jeremy whispered huskily against the Army Brat's ear. The honesty in his voice almost made her eyes water with tears of happiness, nobody ever cherished her body the way he did. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew he meant every word he told her.

Long experienced fingers reached around her back to undo the clasp on her bra, pulling the sheer lace away slowly unveiling her drool worthy c-cups. Revealing the perky pink nipples that Jeremy loved so much. The dog tags, his dog tags, that hung from her neck would stay on all night, not once leaving her slender swan-like neck. Emmalin refused to take them off ever, especially during their lovemaking. Jeremy kissed each silver tag, the metal was warm from resting against her bosom. The cold air hardened the rosy buds as Jeremy's lips descended onto them. Her reward for allowing him to undress her was the luscious mouth that now latched onto her nipple, sucking the tender flesh just right. The noiseless air quickly filled with her sexual moans, Emmalin swore that having a man who preferred breasts and knew just what to do when he got them was as good as it could get. His tongue ran over her sensitive bud again, she felt Jeremy pull back to blow cool air over the now moist skin. Small goosebumps broke across her skin, but not from the cold, from the excitement she felt rising within her. The soldier immediately began his perfect work of taking her supple breasts into his hot mouth, sucking and kissing each one in turn. Teasing her nipples even more as she moaned breathlessly beneath him, his free hand pleasing the opposite breast.

Jeremy's gifted hands ran down the eighteen year old's stomach to gently rest upon her slender hips, his warm lips caressing her's. Her soft pink lips, slightly swollen from his rough kisses, brushed from his cheek to his neck to his Adam's Apple. Emmalin peppered soft kisses across his chest.

Her eyes took in his tanned skin hungrily, his body utterly gorgeous. Eyeing every inch of him as a pearly smile pulled at her lips. Sure this wasn't their first time making love, but every time they touched Emmalin could feel her body soaring. Ohh, the things his body could do to her, she shivered in delight just thinking about it.

For the last two months, Jeremy had teased and pleased her. Their bodies brushing and touching before becoming unified. They knew the consequences of making love before she was eighteen but their need was too great. They knew he could go to prison, be discharged from the Army, disowned by his father, and possibly killed by her's, but still nothing was too great to stop them from basking in their sweet sex. But now, tonight, she was eighteen and she could become his forever. It was a night they had been waiting for, for so long. Everything they did naked in each other's arms was perfectly legal now, and that made it all the more special.

Pulling down his unbuttoned dress pants, revealed a pair of navy-colored boxers. Her hands slide up and down his hips and outer thighs, earning a growl from her boyfriend, muffled by his lips pressing against the column of her throat where he was leaving another collection of dark hickeys. The Army Brat's hands wandered to Jeremy's inner thighs, teasing him more than she usually did.

One small hand grasped his rock hard shaft through the soft fabric of his cotton boxers, a groan drifting from the soldier's throat. His usually deep voice now had a husky edge to it, the masculine sound was enough to make her wet center pulse in longing. Her fingers moved up and down his cock slowly, moving leisurely around his tip, teasing the soldier. She could feel his warm skin through the thin cotton material.

"I want you inside me." Emmalin whispered breathlessly. The need between her legs was quickly growing and she wanted nothing more than to feel Jeremy caressing her core.

"Patience is a virtue, baby." Jeremy chuckled against her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth, careful not to hurt the Army Brat. Glancing down at Emmalin's choice of underwear he smirked, she had gone all out, donning her sexiest pair of lace panties and they left very little to the imagination. The faint amount of sheer red lace was decorated with small bows and sexy ruffles. The soldier pulled one side of the lacey thong away, using only his pearly teeth, his chocolate eyes staring into Emmalin's amber one's lovingly.

"Well it's not my virtue." Emmalin laughed as Jeremy pulled her underwear free from her ankles. Examining the sexy undergarments in his hand for a moment, he quickly tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. As nice as they were to look at, he figured they must be awful to wear. The lace was itchy, the bows seemed irritating, and the ruffles probably got caught on her clothes; he briefly thought that his girlfriend must really love him if she was willing to put up with wearing these undeniably sexy undergarments, especially on _her_ birthday.

The Specialist's tongue stroked her hip lustfully, a loud moan dripped from Emmalin's vocal cords. Jeremy always knew just what to do to make her wild. He was the only lover she ever had but Emmalin couldn't imagine anyone loving her better.

In one swift motion, Emmalin felt Jeremy's tongue caress her drenched pussy. Loud moans tore from the Army Brat as the soldier's tongue played inside her wet core. A powerful orgasm flooded Emmalin, her toes curled into the bedspread and her hands gripped Jeremy's shoulders as the delightful wave spread throughout her petite body like a naughty tsunami. Jeremy licked her sweet juices clean, satisfying him in a way only she could.

"Aaahhh, Je-re-my." Emmalin moaned thrashing as another climax overcame her. His skin, his sandalwood smell, his lips; they were all Emmalin could focus on. Jeremy was more than happy to lap up more of her delicious lovejuice.

Pulling himself up her body, the Specialist kissed the eighteen year old intensely. His tongue entering her moist mouth, playing with her smooth tongue. Emmalin could taste herself on his tongue. Their deep, passionate kiss parted as Emmalin hastily pulled Jeremy's navy boxers down, revealing his impressive shaft.

Emmalin had limited experience with the male organ…meaning that the only one she'd ever seen was Jeremy's but she knew he was well endowed. His long, thick shaft couldn't fit in her petite hands and felt as soft as crushed velvet. Jeremy groaned as Emmalin clasped as much of his hard cock in her hand that would fit, his bare erection pulsing in her hand. The eighteen year old's fingers stroked him tenderly, slowly at first but her pace soon increasing. With a husky groan Jeremy pulled her hand away.

"You took your pill today, baby?" Jeremy asked as he pulled her knees open, positioning his cock at her slick entrance. After receiving a hurried nod from Emmalin, Jeremy thrust into her tight pussy forcefully. His cock filling her, stretching her tight walls gratifyingly.

"Mmmhh, Jeremy. Ahh." Emmalin moaned, biting her lip from the intense pleasure.

"Baby." Jeremy groaned against her rosy lips. His thrusts becoming deeper as he grabbed her hips and brought them up to meet his.

The soldier could feel her walls tighten around his shaft as she orgasmed, moaning his name as she came. Jeremy wrapped her tight in his arms as he came deep inside her pussy. His cum drenching her walls like a warm liquid blanket. She loved the feel of his cum soaking her.

"Ohh Jeremy." Emmalin cooed sexily as she felt Jeremy's thrust become increasingly rougher.

He planned on having his way with her tonight after months of waiting. It was her birthday, a very special birthday, and it needed to be a night to remember. Her musical moans and melodious orgasms rang blissfully in his ears, his hands tangling in Emmalin's long dark hair, his fingers gliding through the silky chocolate strands.

"I love you. More than anything. You're my world, Emmalin." His hands lightly ran up and down her back, his gentle kisses brushing her spine. One single finger slide down her neck, giving her erotic chills.

Gently, he shifted her onto her stomach. Kisses caressing her the column of her spine. Roughly he pulled her legs further apart, sliding into her again. Jeremy's cock continued to stroke her core from this angle. Him fucking her brains out like a wild animal.

"Ahh, ahh Jeremy. Harder." Emmalin cried as he hit her g-spot, an intense orgasm engulfing her senses. She felt his cock brush her special spot again harder, faster, more animal like. There carnal flesh desires finally getting out, his calloused hands gripping her hips as he deliciously ravished her body.

"Emmalin." Jeremy groaned against the hallow behind her ear as he came inside her. His thick semen coating her inner walls.

Kissing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, Jeremy pulled out, cradling Emmalin's tiny body in his strong arms. She shifted gently turning to face her lover, the Army Brat buried herself in his warm muscled chest. Jeremy trailed loving kisses across her forehead and temple.

"God, you're so beautiful after we make love." the soldier's deep husky voice whispered coarsely in her ear. His hand pushed her hair off her forehead soothingly.

"You make me feel beautiful." Emmalin smiled, curling deeper into Jeremy's body as he wrapped the warm blankets around their nude bodies.

"I love you, baby. You're my world." Jeremy smiled, holding his girlfriend as close as possible. Feeling her naked form brush against him was exhilarating.

"I love you more." the eighteen year old laughed, her thumb fondling his cheek sweetly.

"You must. Those panties were itchy as hell." the soldier teased, laying tender chaste kisses against her bare shoulders.

"Tell me about it." Emmalin giggled, inhaling Jeremy's comforting sandalwood scent in.

"Happy birthday, baby. Sweet dreams." Jeremy whispered as she drifted slowly off to sleep as he stroked her cheek. He held her while she slept, watching her even breathing, before falling asleep with her in his strong arms.

Tomorrow he'd take her home and watch as she made no secret of the purple hickey's across her body, wearing her heavily wrinkled dress from yesterday and her hair being a tousled mess from last night's events. Skipping to her room happily before her father could comment, dragging Jeremy by the hand after her. The smell of Jeremy's skin still cloaking her body, her mother would smile knowingly and try to talk the General out of killing the poor Specialist. Ahh, too be eighteen. The entrance into adulthood.


End file.
